During my career I have worked on several projects creating software (FASTLINK, CASPAR, rh_tsp_map, PedHunter, etc.) and a database (Anabaptist Genealogy database) for genetic studies. My association with this software and a past track record of effective collaboration with wet lab scientists leads to more such collaborations. Three highlights from my publications of the past year are: -- release of a new version of the pedigree simulation software SLINK, and publication of an associated paper in Human Heredity -- release of a new version of the genetic linkage and association software PSEUDOMARKER and publication in Human Heredity of a paper announcing the software -- publication in Neurogenetics of the discovery that a mutation in the canine form of the gene mitofusin 2 (MFN2) causes early-onset neuroaxonal dystrophy The work on SLINK was done in collaboration with Daniel Weeks (Univeristy of Pittsburgh) and Mathieu Lemire (Ontario Institute for Cancer Research). The work on PSEUDOMARKER was done in collaboration with Joseph Terwilliger (Columbia University) The work on canine MFN2 was done in collaboration with John Fyfe (Michigan State University) and Paula Henthorn (University of Pennsylvania).